Here with me
by Cordelune
Summary: [One-shot en français, POV Draco] I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, Until you're resting here with me… I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, Until you're resting here with me.


Bonjour bonjour  
Petit one-shot/song-fic sur la chanson **Here with me**, de **Dido**.  
Comme d'habitude, les paroles originales sont en **gras**, et la traduction en français en_ italique_.  
Bon, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à dire…  
Enjoy !  
Cordelune

**Titre** : **Here with me** (_Ici avec mo_i)  
**Résum** : [One-shot en français, POV Draco] I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, Until you're resting here with me… I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, Until you're resting here with me.

––––•(-••-)•––––

Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible… Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour tu te lasserais de moi…

Et pourtant… Pourtant… Tu es parti.

Cette note que je tiens dans mes mains en étant le seul témoin. 

**I didn't hear you leave**

_Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir_

**I wonder how am I still here**

_Je me demande comment je peux être encore ici_

Je devrais déjà être parti à ta recherche, chercher vainement à te rattraper, arranger les choses… Mais je ne peux pas. 

Je ne peux pas, simplement pas. Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien… Excepté à te faire fuir d'avantage.

Alors je reste ici, dans ce lit… Dernier lieu où nous avons été ensembles. 

**And I don't want to move a thing**

_Et je ne veux rien bouger_

**It might change my memory**

_Car ça risque d'altérer mes souvenirs_

Je souhaite que tu reviennes. Je souhaite tellement que tu entres tout à coup dans la chambre, et me dise, d'un ton joueur :_ 'Mais voyons, Draco ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime trop pour te laisser ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'étais encore imagin !'_

Mais ce n'est qu'un souhait, et je le sais. Ce n'est pas une blague.Tu n'aurais pas été si loin, si c'était le cas. 

Je regarde la chambre. Tes effets personnels y sont déjà disparus… 

Par la porte de la chambre de bain ouverte, je vois que tu as pris ta brosse à dents. 

Ça fait si vide, maintenant… J'ai toujours critiqué ton désordre, mais, pourtant, c'est fou tout ce que je donnerais présentement pour revoir tes vêtements par terre, pour admirer à nouveau les dizaines de babioles inutiles qui jonchaient les meubles, pour soupirer du fait que rien n'est jamais à sa place… 

Je devrais rassembler mon courage, me lever de ce lit, marcher vers la commode et m'habiller en vitesse pour partir à ta poursuite. Je le devrais vraiment. 

Mais je n'ai jamais été à Gryffondor, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce courage, c'est toi qui l'as, pas moi. Et j'ai toujours été fier de toi à propos de ça, c'est vrai. 

Cependant je regrette aujourd'hui que tu l'ais eu… Je regrette que tu ais eu le courage de te tenir debout, et de partir de ton plein gré. Je regrette d'avoir été ignoble à ce point tel que tu te sois senti obligé de partir. 

Tu n'aurais jamais eu dû à la faire. J'aurais dû me soucier de toi, de ton bonheur. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas considéré comme acquis… Si seulement je m'étais assez occupé de toi… Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. 

**Oh I am what I am**

_O__h je suis ce que je suis_

**I'll do what I want**

_Je ferai ce que je veux_

Oui, je sais que, malgré que j'ai toujours été lâche, je devrais, pour une fois, essayer de te retrouver pour t'affronter et t'obliger à revenir à la maison. 

**But I can't hide**

_Mais je ne peux m'en cacher_

**I won't go**

_Je ne partirai pas_

**I won't sleep**

_Je ne dormirai pas_

**I can't breathe**

_J__e ne pourrai plus respirer_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reposes ici avec moi_

**I won't leave**

_Je ne partirai pas_

**I can't hide**

_Je ne me cacherai pas_

**I cannot be**

_J__e ne pourrai pas être_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reposes ici avec moi_

Mais pourtant je sais que je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas de retour. J'aurais trop peur de déplacer les dernières choses qui me reste de toi. 

Peut-être suis-je en train de respirer l'air que tu as expir ? Peut-être ton odeur flotte-t-elle encore dans l'air ? Peut-être que, si je relis encore et encore ta note, elle en deviendrait une autre, celle-ci d'amour ?

**I don't want to call my friends**

_J__e ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

**They might wake me from this dream**

_Parce qu'ils pourraient me réveiller de ce rêve_

Je ne peux me risquer à aller dehors, et à perdre ce qui me reste de toi… 

Ici, il y a toujours la chance que, peut-être, tu reviendras. Peut-être, tu voudras réclamer un objet quelconque. Peut-être, tu voudras garder la maison. Peut-être, tu auras oublié tes cartes d'identités ici.

Je ne veux pas partir dans le monde froid. Ici, dans ce lieu chaud et rassurant, ta présence flotte encore dans l'air. Je peux presque la voir tellement je la ressens. 

Oui, tu reviendras. C'est sûr, tu ne peux pas être parti pour de bon. Ce serait beaucoup trop improbable de ta pars. 

Voyons Draco, ressaisis-toi ! Harry t'aimais, et t'aime encore, il ne peut être réellement parti. On ne fuit pas ceux qu'on aime… N'est-ce pas, Harry ? 

**And I can't leave this bed**

E_t je ne peux quitter ce lit_

**Risk forgetting all that's been**

_Car je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout ce qu'il a ét_

Je t'attendrai, Harry. Oui, je t'attendrai ici, dans ce lit, parce que je sais que tu reviendras. Je le sais, c'est une évidence ! Tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi pour partir. Tu le sais ça, Harry. Tu le sais que je ne peux dormir quand je n'ai pas ta chaleur à mes côtés. Et tu le sais, aussi, que je ne respire que ton odeur. Tu es simplement ma raison d'être ! On ne vie pas sans raison d'être, voyons ! Tu le sais, que je ne peux vivre sans toi ! Donc, en bon Gryffondor que tu es, tu auras pitié et tu reviendras. J'en suis certain. Je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter avec ça. Tu seras de retour dans moins d'une heure… 

**Oh I am what I am**

_Oh je suis ce que je suis_

**I'll do what I want**

_J__e ferai ce que je veux_

**But I can't hide**

_Mais je ne peux m'en cacher_

**I won't go**

_Je ne partirai pas_

**I won't sleep**

_Je ne dormirai pas_

**I can't breathe**

_Je ne pourrai plus respirer_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reposes ici avec moi_

Tu ne m'aimes plus… Tu ne veux plus vivre ici avec moi…

**I won't leave**

_Je ne partirai pas_

**I can't hide**

_Je ne me cacherai pas_

**I cannot be**

_Je ne pourrai pas être_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu reposes ici avec moi_

Tu ne reviendras pas, hein Harry… 

––––•(-••-)•––––


End file.
